El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "El corazón quiere lo que quiere, pero no sabe lo que es bueno para Él y que es lo que realmente necesita." - Logan M. Kogan. One-Short.


**_N/A: New fic!_**

 ** _Esto es un poco un Song-fic ya que expresa algunas cosas de la canción "The Heart Wants What it Wants" de Selena Gomez, pero realmente está "basada en hechos reales" más o menos un AU... /-\ creo que a más de uno le ha pasado esto alguna vez... O le pasará... Qué sé yo..._**

 ** _Y pues, si lo pensaron, sip, es algo triste, pero el final no lo es :) ... Tanto... :/_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por dar favorite & following a _**_Mr. Psicología_ _ **. ¡Se los agradezco muchísimo! :')**_

 ** _¡Distruten! :'D y no olviden dejar reviews y fav ! :3 Plz !_**

••• ••• ••• •••

POV Logan

Es increíble que al final de todo esto, de todo esto que pasamos, de todo esto que pasé... Solté un suspiro, toda esa porquería del amor era verdad. Esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago, esas bobas sonrisas, esas miradas perdidas, esos ojos brillantes que revelaban un amor ya sea platónico, correspondido o no o hasta incluso prohibido; esos nervios, esos ataques al corazón de felicidad, esa sensación de felicidad en el pecho cuando pasaba algo "mágico", esas fantasías de tocar y recorre su piel a la vez que se devoraban a besos, esos deseos de compartir una y otra noche junto a la persona que amas sin siquiera pensar en un minuto en el sueño, que lo último en recordar del día fuese un "Te Amo" de parte de ambos antes de darse un último beso y quedarse dormidos abrazados, despertar con unos labios sobre los tuyos y a la otra de abrir los ojos ver los de la persona que más amas, compartir momentos aunque fueran un par de minutos, sonrojarse hasta más no poder al recordar o que esté pasando algo hermoso e inesperado frente a tus ojos, sentir como tu corazón acelera al estar a penas, sentir como tu piel se eriza al sentir el mínimo toque de ambos,...

Wow...

Y todo eso ni siquiera es la mitad, la mitad de lo que es el amor, el amor que me hizo sentir Kendall... Él era mi todo, era mi mundo, mi universo, mi vida, mi todo. Buscaría en la biblioteca más grande y repleta que haya en todo el mundo y nunca hallaría todas las palabras para describir lo que Kendall me hacía sentir... Eran cosas que jamás pensé sentir... Jamás pensé que me haría sentir así por causa de alguien... Ni mucho menos por causa de un hombre. La mayoría de las chicas dicen que todos los hombres son iguales, tal vez están hablando de los chinos, ¡pff! ¡En China todos son prácticamente idénticos! Y si bien, hablan acerca de las "actitudes", ¿por qué no todos son como Kendall?

Pero esto, así como hay blanco también hay negro, ¿no? Pues ésta es la parte triste de las relaciones,... Si es que lo de Kendall y mío es considerado una "relación".

Siempre amé a Kendall, desde el primer momento que me di cuenta de su existencia. Lo amé demasiado, les juro que lo amé con todo mi corazón y vida. Y aún lo sigo haciendo, porque, ¿quién no lo pudiera hacer después de conocerlo? Hasta incluso pensé que lo que me pasaba no era un simple sentimiento de "amor", ¡era toda una obsesión! Pasa día y noche, minuto a minuto pensado en él, en lo maravilloso que era, en lo increíble que me hacía sentir...

Wow...

Me sentía como un niño, un niño que se había enamorado por primera vez, y si bien saben algunos, "el primer amor es el más intento y el que se recuerda para siempre..." o bueno, creo que era algo así. Yo ya me había enamorado antes, pero lo que me hacia sentir Kendall no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la primera vez...

Pero Kendall también me hacia sentir mal... Destrozado, triste, olvidado... Usado... Con el corazón roto. Era una sensación de lo más horrenda, ¡era espantosa! Sentía que yo sólo estaba ahí para él cuando estaba aburrido, cuando quería simplemente pasar el tiempo... Y mi corazón y yo íbamos ahí de idiotas tras él, le seguía el juego aún sabiendo el motivo. Estúpido corazón que me traiciona siempre...

Kendall era una de las muy pocas cosas especiales en mi vida, y lo sabía. Kendall sabía que mi corazón lo tenía él, sabía que mi mente, pensamientos, tiempo, amor, fuerza, ilusiones,... Todo lo tenía él, ¡y lo sabía! ¡Lo peor de todo era que lo sabía! ...lo sabía y me seguía ilusionando,... Día tras día, noche tras noche, me daba ilusiones de algo imposible de efectuar... Yo lo creía todo, ¡cada palabra le creí!

Muchos me advirtieron, pero no les quise dar importancia, no les creí. Yo sabía lo que hacía.

Cada noche mi corazón se quebraba, Kendall lo quebraba, rompía, maltrataba, quemaba... Mataba. Era increíble que en menos de dos oraciones se arruinara todo y todo el amor que sentía se hiciera un completo nudo irreparable y...

Ya no puedo más...

Dolía...

Ardía...

Quemaba...

Mataba lenta y cautelosamente...

Yo llegaba cada noche a casa de mis amigos, mejor dicho, amigo, Carlos. Él era bueno ayudando y dando consejos, era el mejor. Me dijo en numerosas ocasiones que me alejara de él, que si llegaba a verme llorar de nuevo estaba dispuesto a matarlo, y como conozco extremadamente bien a Carlos (hasta incluso esa faceta de loco psicópata), estaba seguro que estaba dispuesto a matarlo a sangre fría. Es un gran amigo.

Sabía que estaba loco, pero no hasta llegar a un punto de matar a alguien, lo decía en serio.

Pensé en Kendall un momento, definitivamente quiero alejarme de él lo más lejos posible, hasta pensé en el plan de Escapar a Perú y criar albarcas... No funcionaría, no sé ni decir "Hola" en español, Jum... Pero sí puedo decir "Caldo con Poio" de una forma muy sensual... Jum...

Ñeee de todas formas no puedo, amo a Kendall y... ¡Ahhh! Estúpido y sensual Kendall, ¡sal de mi mente!

"Quisiera alejarme de ti, pero realmente no."

Una oración de una canción extremadamente buena. Una canción que expresión a la perfección mi situación: "The Heart Wants What it Wants" de Selena Gomez.

El corazón quiere lo que quiera...

Desafortunadamente no sabe lo que es bueno para él o lo que realmente necesita.

"Yo no puedo imaginar momentos alegres si tú no estás..."

¿Por qué tienen que existir cosas tan dolorosas como el amor? ¿Por qué?

No me arrepiento de haber conocido a Kendall, honesta y sinceramente no me arrepiento. Al menos probé por un momento que es el "amor" del que todos hablan. Él me decía que estaba loco, pero no se imaginaba que era por él. No me arrepiento de dejar que me rompiera el corazón, me hizo más fuerte y me abrió los ojos.

Es mejor recordar lo que hicimos y no lo que prometimos y no cumplimos.

Habían pasado días, luego semanas, después meses y cuando menos me di cuenta, años. Él había cambiado. Menos preocupación hacia mí, menos tiempo para mí, más distante, más raro, más "sensible", ya no hablaba conmigo, se perdía raro, siempre estaba en quién sabe donde, haciendo quién sabe qué, con quién sabe quién, estaba más extraño de lo normal. Le valía un pepino si seguía vivo o no.

Por un momento pensé:

1 año tiene:

12 meses.

365 días.

8.766 horas.

525.948 minutos.

31.556.925 segundos.

¿Y no tienes tiempo para hablarme?, no mames.

Me sentía tan tonto seguir preocupándome por él cuando él ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí.

Como dije antes: «El corazón quieres lo que quiere, pero no sabe que es bueno para él y que es lo que realmente necesita. »

Decidí dejarlo libre, hace años tenía en mente eso y Carlos me apoyaba en la idea, pero estaba ciegamente enamorado de Kendall, aún lo estaba, pero ya podía ver un poco mejor.

Levanté la vista y sonreí. Era una sonrisa de dolor, pero en el fondo sabía que hacía lo correcto, eso no dolía tanto. Me levanté de la banca y vi por última vez a Kendall, jugando en el parque junto a sus hijos y su esposa. Tenía una linda familia, no lo niego. Bien hecha, amorosa, firme, ...y sobre todo, feliz. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí envés de ella, envés de Jo, pero bueno, el corazón quiere lo que quiere, el mío quería a Kendall, pero el de él ya tenía otros planes. Nunca fui más allá de su amigo... Una especie de amigo raro con derechos o algo así.

Supongo que... Mi error fue darte un lugar en mi vida que no querías. Un lugar que igualmente tenías, pero no era para mí. No te odio ni eres un error, jamás odiaría ni llamaría error a alguien que me hizo tan feliz, simplemente quiero que estés consiente de saber que me rompiste y destrozaste el corazón, nada más.

De todos modos, gracias, en serio, gracias.

Di media vuelta y salí de ahí. No tengo nada más que hacer en su vida, nada más...

Voy a enfocarme en lo que soy mejor, desaparecer un momento.

 **"Nos vemos cuando el destino tenga ganas de juntarnos, mientras tanto cuídate y sé feliz. Oh, y recuerda, El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere..."**

Fin.

••• ••• ••• •••

 _N/A: Ps... No sé que decir..._

 _No quedó de lo más "perfecto", pero ñeee_

 _No olviden dejar review y Fav. :) Díganme si este fic los hizo llorar o casi o algo así... /-\_

 _Bueno, sin más..._

 _ **—Indirectamente Kogan**_


End file.
